oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Port Sarim
Port Sarim is the southeastern town of Asgarnia. It is noted for its fishing store and port. It is often used for its port as players can travel to different islands by it. Entrances Port Sarim can be entered through five different ways. Players can head south from Falador or southwest from Barbarian Village. They can head west from Al-Khaird, Lumbridge, or Draynor Village. They can head north from Thurgo's Peninsula. They can head east from Rimmington. Or they can travel by ship from Karamja, Crandor, or Entrana. Quests *Port Sarim's sole quest, Pirate's Treasure, may be started by talking to Redbeard Frank south of the bar. Features Monsters Thieves, goblins, seagulls, men, women, and rats roam the port. Farm Located between Port Sarim and Falador, the farm has chickens, cows, and a cabbage field. Two eggs can be found in the chicken coop and a sink can be found on the east side of the farm. Members can access a farming shop here and use the loom in the southeast room. There are pigs and piglets on the farm, though they can not be attacked. In the north-eastern field of the northern farm are several allotment patches, notably for beginning farmers. Rimmington mine The Rimmington mine can be found by walking west from the port. Altar An altar can be found by walking southwest from the jail. Thurgo's Peninsula/Mudskipper Point Thurgo's Peninsula, and Mudskipper Point, can be found by walking south from the port. Here you can find the Imcando dwarf Thurgo in his hut, the entrance to the Asgarnian Ice Caves, a member's only Fairy Ring (code AIQ), and the Slayer spot for Mogres. Stores Betty's Magic Emporium Betty's Magic Emporium can be found on the northwestern most part of the port. Betty runs the store and sells Magic items. Players can purchase runes, eye of newts, and blue and black wizard hats. Grum's Gold Exchange Grum's Gold Exchange is located directly south of Betty's Magic Emporium. Grum runs the store and sells various jewellery. Players can purchase rings, necklaces, and strung amulets. The store is stocked only by other players selling their jewellery. Brian's Battleaxe Bazaar Brian's Battleaxe Bazaar is located east of Grum's Gold Exchange. Brian runs the store and sells battleaxes. Players can purchase battleaxes from bronze to adamant, including black, though the higher battleaxes are usually sold out. Gerrant's Fishy Business Gerrant's Fishy Business can be found a bit south of Grum's Gold Exchange. Gerrant runs the store and sells raw fish and fishing equipment. Players can purchase all free-to-play fishing equipment here, Fishing bait, feathers, and raw fish from shrimp all the way to swordfish. On the north wall of the store respawns a white apron. Fishing poles and Lobster traps are also common occourances also. Food Store The Food Store is directly south of Gerrant's Fishy Business. The store is owned by Wydin and sells various foods. The store plays an important part in the Pirate's Treasure quest. Players can also be hired as a worker for Wydin once they reach a certain point on the quest. The port North jetty Members boat trip to Entrana. The monks will not allow you to carry weapons or armour, though it seems you can get away with raw materials to fletch a bow and arrows or to craft leather armour. Runes are also allowed. North Centre jetty Travel to Karamja, price 30gp. There is a right-click option on any of the sailors, to "Pay fare" and travel without any additional dialogue. South Centre jetty The Lady Lumbridge, in need of repair - This features in the Dragon Slayer quest. The Void Knights Can be found on the south center jetty pier. Talk to the squire to go to the Void Knights' Outpost where you can play Pest Control Minigame. Trader Stan Trader Stan and crew are on the southernmost jetty. They have many things to trade with any adventurer, including the Tyras helm. (Note the top picture is out of date.) They will also allow members to use the Charter Ships to travel to many other ports. Category:Cities Category:Asgarnia